Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the magnetic reproduction apparatus of a camera which is provided with data edge detecting means to detect the data edge being read out from a magnetic head, clock edge detecting means to detect the clock edge being read out from the magnetic head, and magnetic reproducing means to give data on the basis of the detected clock edge and data edge, and time interval from the data edge to the next clock edge, and thus output the data as the reproduction signals.